Thermocouple rake assemblies provide temperature measurement in high temperature and/or high airflow environments such as in gas turbine engines. The thermocouple rake assemblies generally have a number of thermocouples arranged therein at varying distances. Generally described, each thermocouple may include two dissimilar metals that are joined at one end. The metals generally produce a small given voltage at a given temperature. The voltage can be used by a thermocouple thermometer to provide temperature information on the turbine airflow path.
Although the thermocouple rake assemblies can withstand the high temperature environments of a gas turbine, the gas turbine also may generate high levels of vibrations. The vibration levels in the gas turbine, however, may be highly variable. The thermocouple rake assembly therefore must be able to withstand vibration in all directions and at all frequencies. The combination of excess heat and/or vibration thus may cause thermocouple rake failure.
There is a desire therefore for an improved thermocouple rake assembly that can withstand increased temperatures and vibrations without failure. Specifically, the rake assembly should be able to withstand vibrations from any direction and at any frequency.